


Qui?

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: "Je ne sais pas trop qui je suis," le 19-year old said. Je l'ai appelé Mathew Williams. Il se faisait appeler le Canada.





	Qui?

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!

Il y avait une chambre au bout du couloir que tout le monde redoutait d'être assigné. Ils ont dit que c'était un travail dégoûtant, en plus de la rémunération qui, pour être juste était plutôt bon... à l'exception des wackos, ils étaient les seuls dérangés par le travail là-bas. Ceux qui aimaient Voir la douleur d'autres et qui tout le monde savait étaient des bâtards sadiques, ils n'ont jamais détesté y aller... mais tout le monde a fait.

Ils avaient conçu un dispositif qui a regardé dans d'autres mondes avant, il ya plusieurs années. UN couteau si pointu qu'il pourrait couper entre les mondes. À travers cela, ils avaient vu des mondes où ce qu'ils ont fait n'était pas permis. Dans un monde par exemple, il y avait eu des incidents... l'expérience Tuskegee... Cellules HeLa... les expériences de malnutrition faites par le gouvernement canadien sur les enfants des Premières Nations. Et ces incidents avaient conduit à une liste de codes et de règles, qu'ils n'avaient tout simplement pas. La plupart des gens qui entrent dans leur profession ne l'interrogeaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'opposent à quelque chose. Malheureusement, à cause de leur employeur, un bon nombre de ceux qui travaillaient dans leur Institut se sont heurtés à ce mur.

Prenez l'expérience au bout du couloir. Il avait été dit de faire trois des gens qui travaillent à cet endroit perdent leur estomac pour leur travail. On a même démissionné.

Dans cette salle est un garçon, qui semblait être à peu près l'âge de 19 ans, mais bien sûr tout le monde ici savait qu'il était beaucoup plus vieux que cela. Il faisait partie d'un groupe de personnes comme lui, des gens qui ne semblaient pas vieillir et qui ne sont jamais morts, peu importe le type de blessures qu'ils leur ont infligées ou les maladies auxquelles ils ont été exposés. Ils ont été l'une de leurs meilleures lignes pour leurs expérimentations humaines. Droit avec les personnes génétiquement modifiées... si ceux ont tendance à mourir beaucoup plus facile. Après tout, ils devaient être tellement plus précis pour ce qu'ils pourraient être immunisés contre et ce qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas travailler contre eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le nom de code de ce garçon était Mathew Williams, bien que la plupart, bien sûr, préféré l'appeler par son numéro 8675309...to se débarrasser de la nature humaine de celui-ci, bien sûr. Ils ne savaient pas quel était son vrai nom, même quand ils l'ont eu et ceux qui s'en étaient assez occupés avaient essayé de le découvrir. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que son nom était le Canada. 

Evidemment, il n'avait pas été en plein dans la tête. Lui, ou les autres qu'ils avaient trouvé comme lui. Comme celui qu'ils avaient trouvé après lui qui a continué à essayer de dire qu'il était l'Amérique, et pas seulement comme un nom curieux, mais qu'il était ils personnification des États-Unis d'Amérique; ce qui était ridicule, bien sûr. Ils avaient pensé qu'il faisait partie de ce qu'ils avaient qui les faisait comme ils étaient qui leur faisait penser des choses stupides, comme ça ils étaient toutes les personnifications de la terre. Peut-être qu'ils ont juste tous gravitent vers la pensée de type "New Age" et ont obtenu en contact les uns avec les autres avant que l'Institut les avait trouvés et tous décidé sur ce mensonge stupide? Qui sait?

Toute cette personne anonyme écrit ceci dira est de décrire la dernière expérience. Après tout, cher journal, je crois que je pourrais bientôt faire le numéro 4 qui demande à être mis sur une nouvelle affectation.

Le garçon... sur le garçon... cette fois, c'était une expérience mentale. Une expérience qui se construit sur une théorie psychologique expérimentale pour le mettre droit.

Quand j'ai commencé, et vraiment la raison entière pour laquelle j'ai commencé le projet était parce que j'ai été rappelé d'une pensée psychologique de cet autre monde dont j'ai parlé avant. Je crains que cela peut donner plus d'informations sur qui je suis, si ce journal jamais tomber dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre... mais j'ai été celui qui est allé dans cet autre monde pour l'étudier. C'était ma mission avant ça.

C'est peut-être parce que je viens d'un orphelinat que je m'oppose à ce qui est arrivé au garçon. Après tout, j'aimerais connaître ma vie avant d'aller dans le système de services sociaux. Je veux savoir si mal de mon passé, qui m'a aimé, si j'ai Family...it me rend triste de voir ce garçon réduit à ne rien savoir et à mes mains. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai jamais eu hâte de donner délibérément l'amnésie de quelqu'un, juste pour voir comment ils réagiraient au monde autour d'eux sans souvenirs antérieurs.

Pour dire la vérité complète, il avait même été mon idée. Quand je reviendrais de ce monde un et ramené leurs idées de théories philosophiques et psychologiques... J'avais proposé une nouvelle marque d'expériences pour les tester en fait afin que l'Institut pourrait revendiquer la recherche et d'utiliser les pensées de l'autre monde pour un peu d'affaires secondaires. Nous n'avions pas eu leurs idées exactes après tout, donc en réalisant des expériences, l'Institut pourrait prétendre que ses professeurs avaient pensé à chacune des idées pour les choses à tester, et puis nous pourrions le publier.

J'ai fini par céder à quelque chose aussi. Le garçon semble profondément dans la pensée parfois, et je jure qu'il obtient parfois un soupçon de reconnaissance ou de pensées passées entre treatments...it peut juste être mon imagination... ou mon espoir, mais je lui ai donné l'ours génétiquement modifié, il regarde toujours dans la salle de sur le chemin de son festin ments.

C'était mon ours, après tout. J'avais été celui d'incorporer avec succès l'ADN de perroquet dans son génome pour l'obtenir pour parler, et avec l'argent que j'ai fait de la ligne des animaux de compagnie parlants que nous pourrions alors vendre, ainsi il était assez facile pour que je gagne la possession de mon premier prototype.

J'ai prétendu vouloir regarder l'interaction du garçon avec elle. Et, la vérité à dire, il peut être intéressant et je suis reconnaissant pour la distraction de leur parler ensemble donne chaque fois que j'ai mes séances avec le garçon.

Pour une raison quelconque, le garçon a enseigné l'ours polaire de dire "qui êtes-vous" tout le temps. Malgré mon appel le garçon Mathew, il a dit à l'animal son nom était Alice et, pour citer, il a ensuite dit à la bête: "parce que je ne sais pas trop qui je suis. J'étais sûr que je savais qui j'étais quand je me suis levé ce matin, mais je suis sûr que j'ai changé plusieurs fois depuis lors."

Etrange gosse.

Bref, parler de tout ça me rend fatigué. Enfin.

Bonne nuit, journal intime.


End file.
